


Pletykás vénasszony(ok)

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, Hungarian, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Yurio egy pletykás vénasszony és ez bosszúért kiált volt a chat neve, amibe Otabeket legnagyobb meglepetésére behívták.Yurinak kicsit sokszor jár el a szája olyan dolgokról, amihez semmi köze sincs, és a környezete arra jut, hogy ez tarthatatlan, lépni kell ellene.





	Pletykás vénasszony(ok)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kidden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidden/gifts).



> Újabb fic, ami úgy született, hogy Kiddennel beszélgettünk. És arra jutottunk, hogy mi ketten olyanok vagyunk, mint Phichit és Chris: megállíthatatlanok.

_Yurio egy pletykás vénasszony és ez bosszúért kiált_ volt a chat neve, amibe Otabeket legnagyobb meglepetésére behívták. A japános becenév alapján Viktor vagy Yuuri lehetett az alapítója, bár ő az előbbire tippelt volna, mert a japán korcsolyázó alig szólt hozzá valamihez – az ő esetében általában csak felvillant a kis jelzés, hogy elméletileg olvasta az üzenetet.

Otabek értetlenül a beszélgetés elejére görgetett. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha ilyen csoport tagja akart lenni, de jobb tudni, mi ez, és miért akarja mindenki megbosszulni Yurit.

 

Viktor Nikiforov  
Mint ahogy mindenki tudja, van egy _nagyon kedves közös ismerősünk_ , aki szereti kikotyogni a titkainkat. Ami eleinte vicces és aranyos volt, most már olyan mértékben elharapódzott, hogy MINDENKI arról beszél a pályán, hogy azt álmodtam, hogy amikor öreg és csúnya voltam, elvált tőlem Yuuri, mert kihullott az összes hajam.

 

Yuuri Katsuki  
Drágám, már megbeszéltük, hogy nem válok el tőled, a kopasz fejedet is szeretni fogom.

 

Viktor Nikiforov  
Nem az a lényeg.

 

A chat további részében először a két házasulandó fél vitatkozott, majd ahogy behívták sorra a sértett feleket, mindenki elújságolta, mi mindent kotyogott ki róla Yuri.

Christophe nehezményezte, hogy kikerült Instagramra, hogy az egyik macskáját Viktornak hívják, mert rettenetesen magányos volt, miután Viktor rátalált Yuurira, és akkor neki még nem volt senkije. Sajnos volt olyan könnyelmű, hogy ezt elmondta Yurinak, amikor beszélgettek a cicáikról barátkozásként. Yuuri megnyugtatta, hogy semmi gond, ő tizenkét évesen nevezte el az uszkárját úgy – amit persze Yurinak hála mindenki tud.

Mila újabban pedofil hírében állt, mert Yuri szerint megrontott egy ártatlan szűz lányt, csak éppen azt felejtette ki a fiú a történetből, hogy az illető már rég elmúlt tizennyolc és Mila barátnője. Volt. Otabek első kézből hallotta ezt a pletykát, és csak a fejét csóválta, amikor Yuri mesélte.

Különös módon még a híresen aszociális Seung-gil Lee is benne volt a csoportban, és Otabek hosszasan görgette végig, amint főleg Phichit Chulanont-nal – akinek nem volt semmi sérelme Yuritól, szimplán élvezte a társasági életet – félig flörtölnek, félig vitatkoznak.

 

Seung-gil Lee  
Rólam elterjesztette, hogy smárolós részeg vagyok, és a házas férfiak az eseteim…

 

Phichit Chulanont  
Erről mindenki tudja, hogy igaz.

 

Seung-gil Lee  
…  
Kösz, megnyugtató. Az a kis pöcs nem tudja, hogy mi az a határ, ami már a buliban marad.

 

Phichit Chulanont  
De komolyan! Amúgy sem gáz. Hozzád megyek, és akkor örökre lesz egy eseted, na? ;)

 

Viktor Nikiforov  
Én szurkolok nektek, srácok.

 

Phichit Chulanont  
Egyébként hol lehet megvenni azt a naptárat, Seung-gil?

 

Seung-gil Lee  
Milyen naptárat?

 

Phichit belinkelt egy oldalt, amire Otabek is ráment, miután még további két görgetésen keresztül ez volt a téma. Valami webáruház volt, ahol mindenféle posztert, bögrét és más ajándéktárgyat árultak, és némi keresés után megkerült az a bizonyos naptár is. Otabek végiglapozta az oldalakat, csupa-csupa szexi és kétségtelenül elég feminin fotó Seung-gilről, aki a hónapnak megfelelő témákkal pózolt, szerencsére teljesen felöltözve. A leírás szerint limitált számú kiadás volt, sajnos már elérhetetlen. Visszament a chatbe, ahol Seung-gil Lee több üzenet hosszan, koreaiul káromkodott, legalábbis a Google Translate azt mondta. Közben az is kiderült, hogy és Viktor alapvetően Phichittől vette a közös fellépés ötletét.

Éppen azt bizonygatta Michele, hogy neki tuti nincs dedikált posztere Emilről, amikor hosszú idő után valami feltűnt Phichitnek.

 

Phichit Chulanont  
Nem akarok bunkónak tűnni, de… mit keres itt Otabek? JJ-t nem engedtétek behívni, de Yuri legjobb barátját igen?

 

Viktor Nikiforov  
Otabek ugyanúgy szenvedő alanya Yuri pletykálási lázának, mint mi. Nem fog beszélni.

 

Phichit Chulanont  
Miért is?

 

És Mila képes volt berakni azt a képet, ami lerombolta Otabek gondosan felépített imidzsét, és ami hiába került le olyan gyorsan a netről, már az összes rajongója látta és lementette. Örült, hogy egyedül volt, mert igencsak elvörösödött a szégyentől, amikor szembetalálta magát az alvó énjével, ahogyan a maciját ölelgette.

 

Phichit Chulanont  
EZT MÉG HOGY NEM LÁTTAM??? MILYEN KIS ARANYOS!!

 

Otabek Altin  
Köszi, Mila, nem vagy jobb Yurinál.

 

Mila Babicheva  
Nem tök mindegy? Már úgy is látta mindenki, amúgy is nagyon cuki ez a kép.

 

Otabek általában ügyelt rá, hogy mindenkivel udvarias és kedves legyen, de most el kellett számolnia húszig, hogy ne eresszen chatnek egy hasonló anyanyelvi káromkodásegyveleget, mint ahogy korábban Seung-gil tette.

 

Viktor Nikiforov  
Kellene egy kettős ügynök. Benne vagy, Altin?

 

Otabeknek felrémlettek a reakciók a képre, ahogy Yuri zavartan szabadkozott, hogy ő nem akart rosszat, róla is vannak olyan képek fent, amint a macskáját ölelgeti, s a fiú egyáltalán nem értette, miért olyan gáz feltölteni valamit, amihez nem adta az engedélyét. Nem veszthet sokat, Yurinak ideje lesz megtanulnia a leckét.

 

Otabek Altin  
Mi lenne a feladatom?

 

*

 

A megannyi kirohanás után a chat viszonylag elcsendesült, ugyanis senkinek sem volt semmi épkézláb ötlete, miként állhatnak bosszút a vénasszonyokat megszégyenítő hatásfokkal pletykáló Yurin. Otabeknek egyelőre az volt a feladata, hogy jelent az összes sztoriról, amit Yuri mesélt neki.

A jelenlegit egy helsinki kávézó sarkában mesélte: mielőtt elindultak volna a világbajnokságra, benézett Viktorékhoz (habár az rejtély volt, miként is jutott a lakásuk kulcsához), és pont rájuk nyitott. Állítólag jógáztak, de Yuri nem értette, hogy ezt miért félmeztelenül, a kandalló előtt tették, miközben Yuuri egy olyan cicanadrágot viselt, aminek a fenekére az volt írva, hogy ő a legfinomabb katsudon a városban, s Viktor keze miért ezen a nevezett testrészen volt. Yuri állítása szerint ez a kettő undorítóan sokat szexel, és nem véletlen, hogy Katsukinak még mindig problémái vannak az ugrásokkal. Otabeket viszont nem érdekelte a szexuális életük és az ízes pletykák erről, de ezt képtelen volt értelmesen megfogalmazni Yurinak, aki olyan lelkesen, ijesztően csillogó szemekkel mesélte neki az újdonságokat.

Otabek nem szeretett volna az ellenségévé válni, de ha már elvállalta, muszáj volt leadni a jelentést. Gyorsan, szűkszavúan bepötyögte a sztorit a közös chatbe, mire Viktor egy vagon ideges szmájlival válaszolt, Yuuri pedig nevetségesen sokáig nyugtatta, hogy ne kapja fel a vizet rajta, vegyen róla példát, ő egyszerűen már elengedi a füle mellett. A chat megélénkült, mindenki tudni akarta a részleteket, és akkor jött vissza Yuri. Otabek gyorsan az asztalra, a kávéja mellé dobta a készüléket, és igyekezett ártatlanul festeni. Ami nehéz volt, mert Yuri is észrevette, hogy valaki nagyon szorgosan ír neki.

\- Ha fontos, nyugodtan nézd meg.

Otabek nyelt egyet. – Nem, nem, mesélj csak tovább.

Yuri vállat rántott. – Tudtad, hogy Viktor és Yuuri újabban Chrisszel tolják hármasban?

Otabek majdnem kiköpte a kávéját. Ez azért még Yuritól is vad volt.

\- Bezony. Tegnap elmentem velük ebédelni, és Chris azzal köszönt el tőlük, hogy köszöni a jó éjszakát. Yuuri meg rohadt vörös volt, nagyon undi volt.

\- Uhh – felelte Otabek, s remélte, hogy ebből lejön, mennyire – azaz semennyire se – érdekli a téma.

A telefon idegesítő pittyegése tovább folytatódott, és Otabek látta, amint Yuri szeme megremeg – utálta, amikor nem teljesen rá figyel, így gondolta, hogy nem lehet annyira gyanús, ha gyorsan lehalkítja a csoportot. Yuri viszont odacsúszott mellé, ahogy feloldotta a képernyőt, és Otabeknek még éppen volt lélekjelenléte, hogy megnyisson egy másik beszélgetést kazahul.

\- Ki keres ennyire?

\- A barátnőm – hazudta, s remélte, hogy ezt szemrebbenés nélkül tette.

\- A barátnődnek ugyanaz a vezetékneve, mint neked? Nem fura érzés?

Otabek káromkodott magában, amiért véletlenül az egyik húgát sikerült megnyitnia, s arra csak pár órával később jött rá, hogy maga is sikeresen elindított egy pletykát, amikor a közösségi oldalaira megérkeztek az első fenyegető üzenetek az állítólagos barátnőjének. Akivel ráadásul vérfertőző viszonyt folytatnak.

Otabek átkozta Yuri fantáziáját és hiszékenységét.

 

*

 

Christophe Giacometti  
Váó, ki gondolta volna, hogy ilyen élénk a kis-Yuri fantáziája?

 

Otabek Altin  
Nem akarom tudni a részleteket.

 

Christophe Giacometti  
Nyugi, nem igaz. Bár… lehetne. :3

 

Yuuri Katsuki  
Felejtsd el, Viktor az enyém.

 

Otabek már nem is figyelt, amikor a társaság leállt vitatkozni rajta, ki kié, csak szerette volna kiégetni a retinájából a képzetet, miszerint ezek hárman akármit is csináltak együtt. Nehézére esett, sajnos mindig is vizuális alkat volt.

 

Christophe Giacometti  
Egyébként ez adott egy ötletet. Hagyjuk csak, hogy ilyeneket terjesszen kis-Yuri, majd megissza egyszer a levét.

 

Phichit Chulanont  
Chris.

 

Christophe Giacometti  
Igen, szépfiú?

 

Phichit Chulanont  
TE EGY KIBASZOTT ZSENI VAGY!!!4!!

 

Christophe Giacometti  
*-*

 

Phichit Chulanont  
Értem, miért vagyunk barátok. *-*

 

*

 

\- Drágám, nem is tudtam, hogy tegnap éjjel felcsináltuk Christ – jegyezte meg Yuuri fapofával, ahogy felvágta a lazacot. Viktornak sajnos volt egy olyan rossz szokása, hogy olyankor ivott, amikor Yuuri ilyen kijelentéseket tett, de már mindenki egészen ügyesen hajolt el előle.

\- Yuuri, hogy beszélsz! – horkant fel Phichit tettetett felháborodással a szívéhez kapva. – Hát erre tanítottalak?!

\- Nem olvastad a pletykákat?

Phichit arca egészen elkomorult. – Te komolyan feltételezed rólam, hogy nem olvastam őket?

\- Nyugodj meg, mon ami – karolta át a vállát Chris. – Senki sem szeretné elvenni tőled a professzionális pletyka picsa címet.

\- Ezért dolgoztam egész életemben – törölgette a szeme sarkából a nem létező könnyeket ügyelve arra, nehogy a tusvonalába nyúljon. Az önkiszolgáló pulttól éppen ekkor fordult vissza feléjük Yuri egy felpúpozott tányér étellel, és ahogy megrándult az arca, biztos lehetett benne mindenki, hogy elcsípte a jelenetet. Amint leült a lehető legtávolabb tőlük, Chris nyújtózott, majd szeretetteljes mosollyal végigsimított a hasán.

\- Akkor mi legyen a baba neve?

Yuri az asztal túlsó felén feltűnően igyekezett megfulladni, míg Otabek együttérzően lapogatta a hátát.

\- Hova keveredtem? – sóhajtotta halkan Guanghong, míg temette az ártatlanságát. Ami azóta romokban hevert, hogy összebarátkozott Phichittel.

 

*

 

Phichit Chulanont megváltoztatta a felhasználónevét a következőre: Professzionális Pletyka Picsa Phichit

 

Yuuri Katsuki  
Phichit, ki foglak cenzúrázni.

 

Professzionális Pletyka Picsa Phichit  
Engedd el, apuci.

 

*

 

A világbajnokságon még hihetetlenebb sebességgel terjedtek a pletykák, amin maga még Yuri is meglepődött. A sok stressz miatt ki csodálkozik azon, hogy egyesek olyan vad szokásokat vesznek fel, mint az orgia? Mert Yuri biztos volt benne, hogy ez történik – őt pedig nem hívták meg, lévén túl fiatal és ártatlan, menjen inkább szaunázni, ha már Finnországban vannak, az való neki.

Ártatlan a franc.

Biztos, hogy le fogja leplezni ezt a botrányos, undorító hagyományt, ahol mindent megsértenek, ami szent. Csak előbb találja meg Bekát, hogy támogassa.

Beka azonban sehol sem volt, pedig szó szerint kereste égen-földön. Egyedül JJ-be és a hasonlóan idegesítő menyasszonyába botlott bele, de ők sem tudták, hova tűnhetett a kazah korcsolyázó.

Rendben, akkor egyedül lecsekkolja a helyiséget akkor is, ha ez a marék megmaradt ártatlanságába kerül.

Szerzett egy-két gyanús szobaszámot, amiket sorra leellenőrzött, s persze, hogy az utolsóban volt a csapat. Már a folyosó végén hallatszódott a nevetésük, és Yuri lelkiekben felkészítette magát a meztelen testek látványára.

Nagy levegőt véve, teleszívva tüdejét a csatakiáltáshoz szükséges levegővel berontott a helyiségbe a szobalányoktól lopott kártyával. Minden fej felé fordult és…

Mindenki fel volt öltözve. Rendben, Yuuri és Viktor ingje kicsit meg volt bontva, de előttük már ott hevert pár üres sörösüveg. Végigfuttatta a szemét a társaságon, akik körben, az ágyról szedett párnákon, takarókon ücsörögtek, feltűnően csendben, mióta berontott.

És ott volt az ő Bekája is.

Mila finoman és nőiesen elkáromkodta magát.

\- Szia, Yurio, hogy vagy? – integetett neki idióta mosollyal Viktor. – Éppen arról beszéltünk, mennyire hiányoztál.

\- Ja, mint púp a hátunkon – morogta Seung-gil. – Nem véletlenül nem hívtuk meg.

\- Seung-gil, diplomatikusabban – sziszegte Phichit hasztalanul. Köztudott tény volt ugyanis, hogy Seung-gil azt hiszi a diplomáciáról, hogy valami rettenetesen ütős pia…

\- Minek? Egyszer úgy is rájön, hogy szopattuk.

Yuri levegő után kapott. – Hogy mit csináltatok? – Pillantása találkozott Bekával, aki éppen azon volt, hogy elsüllyedjen a földben. – Te tudtál erről?

\- Yura, ne kapd fel a vizet…

\- Igen, JJ-t se hívtuk meg.

Ez nem az a mondat volt, amivel akármikor meg lehetett volna nyugtatni Yurit, akkor se, ha páran megpróbálták kifejteni, hogy JJ a nagy arca ellenére egy szent, aki komolyan veszi a hitét, miszerint házasság előtt nincs szex.

\- Te – mutatott remegő ujjal a szeppent Otabekre –, te nem vagy többé a barátom. Titeket pedig nem ismerlek.

\- Yuri, ne haragudj, de valahogy meg kellett mutatnunk, hogy a pletykálás nem helyes…

\- Kurvára nem az anyám vagy! – süvöltötte Yuri, mire Viktor először kuncogni kezdett, majd Yuuri vállára dőlve nevetésben tört ki.

\- Otabek az anyamaci!

\- Nevezhetnénk őket Otamacinak és Yurabocsnak – suttogta maga elé Guanghong. – Akárki akármit mond, ez túl aranyos.

Yuri a tömegbe vágta a telefonját, sarkon fordult, de kiviharzásában még hallotta, amint Viktor kicsit csalódottan megkérdezi Yuurit:

\- Akkor az sem igaz, hogy Phichittel bárokban sztriptízeltetek?

 

*

 

A kaland vége végül az lett, hogy Yuri két hétig nem beszélt az áruló Otabekkel, majd rájött, hogy ő az egyetlen tisztességes barátja, és kár lenne ezt veszni hagyni, és elkezdte némi fenntartással kezelni a frissiben kapott, ropogós információkat.

Phichit – Seung-gil legnagyobb bánatára – levadászta az internet egyik kétesebb bugyrából a limitált kiadású naptárat, és szobája legszebb díszének kiáltotta ki.

Christophe pedig örökbe fogadott egy fekete cicát, és elnevezte a három apja után Yuktisnak.

**Author's Note:**

> _Ha valakinek nem esett volna le, akkor elmondom, hogy a cica neve Yuuri, Viktor és Chris neve összemosva… :) Szintén Kidden ötlete._


End file.
